Naraku's Consort : Gem Edition
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: So the story goes of happiness in the Feudal Relam for the Princess of all and her Western Lord, but what of their companions? Whose stories only briefly told? Come join us over the fire, and hear of the senshi, demons, kings, and queens, for every ending must have a beginning. So hear tell of the Sapphire Revolution, the ruby revival and many more.
1. Sapphire Revolution : The Sapphire Skies

**Author Notes:** And so I return to a story and domain I thought I had said my good-bye's to, but Naraku's Consort has some loose ends to tie up. Or at least the side stories of our lovely senshi, and demons, so now I present, without preamble, Naraku's Consort, Gem Edition, take one, the sapphire revolution. Or, dear Mercury.

**Sapphire Revolution, Sapphire Skies**:

Long pale hands flicked dark blue hair out of her tired eyes as she studied the language upon the paper in front of her. It had been a year and a half since fate had seen to take away her dear friend and princess, to where she knew not, but prayed for her safe return. Yet, prayer was not enough for her, and so she studied mountainous texts about time, history, anything and everything related to the past, present, and future of the senshi. Anything that mentioned the moon in anyway was immediately pulled from the shelves and practically devoured by the need to know. Ami knew not the last time she actually read for fun, or hung out in general, but she refused to leave her princess to chance, not when she knew Usagi would do the same for her.

The library had long since closed for the evening, but since the librarian was a close friend of the family and well use to her habits, she left a key for the senshi of mercury to close when she was ready to leave. Long drawn out black bags hung heavily beneath her blue intelligent yet weary eyes, reminiscing of weeks of poor sleep. Ami only participated in school, shrine meetings and her obsessed research to find her missing friend. The other senshi said nothing each in their own way looking, hunting, for the girl whose soul was a pure as moonbeams, and though the senshi of Pluto assured them that all would be well, they did not know her enough to trust her. Ami, next to Mamoru, and Rei was the most torn about losing her friend for Usagi had been her first friend, and the one for them to rely on most of all. Without her, Ami's only purpose was to be the smart one and go further into her studies, unable to connect with the other senshi on a standard basis.

Shaking her head of the feeling of sleep, she reached for another bottled coffee, straining for more time more awareness. However, in some way her powers reacted to protect her, right as she found something, in an old leather bound book did they erupt from her transformation pen and knock her out. Pale light from a close star and the full moon highlighted her sleeping form, and beside her did a soul arise. Gently the soul lifted her up, fishing the key from Ami's pocket, and retrieving the fallen book and carried her out of the library. Quickly the soul returned her to her home, and caringly brushed the bangs from a tense face smoothing away the worries in her sleep. Then the soul turned and perched on her windowsill, waiting for the light of dawn to fade it back to invisibility, its punishment and curse for past misdeeds. Light from the forlorn moon fell on the soul and it was revealed a familiar face, sadness coloring the very same sky blue eyes of a fallen general.

Zoicite, for that who dwelt on the thin windowsill watched as the short breaths of his past love hitch and hike, holding back tears within nightmares. Softly his booted feet touched carpet as he stepped toward his stressed mercurian princess and once close bent over to brush a kiss on her brow. In a quick minute she settled and he returned to his vantage point, a constant vigil over the one who still owned his heart. Letting his head tilt upward to the moon, his soft blond ringlets falling over his shoulders, he let his memories drift into the past and the beginning of his curse.

Zoicite always welcomed traveling with his prince to the moon above for many reasons, mostly for knowledge, but primarily for… "Suisei." He whispered breathily as he stared upon the dainty form of the princess of mercury. Casually, he strolled up to his equal in intellect and bowed before her, while gently lifting a pale hand of hers to his lips in greeting. Noting slightly the blush on her face, and his prince's dismissal, he wrapped her in a hug of hello. While it was no secret to the other senshi, generals, and prince that he favored his little blue haired lady, it still remained unspoken to the one in his arms. For above all, he wished no harm to befall her, including dealing with his emotions, for it is written no alliance member can marry a terran. Though, he had read the texts and knew how to battle such a law, but he wanted Suisei to come to her own decisions and so he kept his feelings secret.

"Zoi, welcome back, I have missed you so." She spoke softly, music to his untrained ears, desperate to hear the water in her voice, soothing and calming to the emotional turmoil in his soul.

"I have missed you beautiful princess of water and knowledge, how fairs you?" He responds, watching once more as she blushes shyly and smiles ever so prettily.

"Zoi, I do not deserve such compliments, but I fair well and thank you none the less." She states, and though Zoicite knew and felt differently, he spares her more turmoil and instead lays another kiss on her hand.

"As you say, but anyway I am afraid we are not here for a social call." Zoicite explains, and watches as her face darken, and her eyes turn serious. "Metallica has taken the northern hemisphere, Beryl leading the charge." He states, looking over to the window that showed the shadowed Earth.

"Come we must go to Mariner Castle immediately, I shall have our scanners feed information back to us." Suisei ordered, and Zoicite nodded, his prince had said to travel to the Mercury castle for information anyway.

Hearing a sigh Zoicite pulled from his memories and glanced over to his love the sun starting to break the horizon making his form shimmer briefly. Dropping his shoulders he leapt from the windowsill to beside her restless form and laid a lasting kiss on her lips. "Until tomorrow night my sweet Asian beauty of water." He whispered against her lips and then his form vanished, and his eyes opened through another.

Sighing within the mind of his host he wished he could have stopped his past actions, but at least, his host Ryo, did interact with his lady. His curse, it pleased and tortured him all the same, for he could see his love, but he could not touch, he could not have, he could only watch over her. For by night he was a sturdy solid spirit, but by day only a rider to the youth his soul had been born into, but only awakened just recently when a flash of white light speared through this dimension. He calculated it was about the same time the meteor that was said to end all life just up and vanished, when he first awoken back to the pace of life. Again he fell into memories but these were more his awakening than his past, for he wished not to dwell on his lady love whom he would see tonight.

Pain was the first thought in his head and his consciousness came through, time felt awkward and otherworldly as he blinked and felt no eyelids. Savagely he flipped his eyes around trying to incorporate some knowledge to help him understand his situation. The last thing he remembered was the cold eyes of Beryl as she focused her spell upon him, to direct his attack on the moon kingdom. He could only hope they failed though he was currently alive which gave more proof that they may have won. Sorrowfully he pulled his aching body up into a sitting position, and waited to see the carnage, for a minute he saw nothing, and then oh the memories, blissfully ignorant of more pain his body shut down again.

Little while later he awoke again, rivers of tears sloshing down his face as his memories rang through his mind. "Forgive me Suisei, I wasn't strong enough, I am so sorry." He whimpered out, clutching and clenching his hands to his hair as his memories assaulted him. It was by his hand that Mercury fell but oh the things he did before he rid her of her essence. Stained by his past he finally noticed there was a clear look to his body and then noticed he could see through his legs. Faster than most he understood his predicament and so continued his tears and mourning. "I see this is my punishment, to wander as a spirit forever unable to return to the cycle with my lady." He whispered. Queen Serenity must have won than because only Lunar Magic could affect such outcome. However, sadden by his lost he took his punishment with graciousness, for this is little compared to what he had done to whom held his heart. Not to mention the one who held his loyalty, Prince Endymion, what had they done? Zoicite knew not what happen to the other three kings, but for now he only wished to pine and sorrow over his actions.


	2. Sapphire Revolution : The Sapphire Stars

**Author's Notes: ** Continuing on, this is the second part of Mercury's Love. Without further do,

**Sapphire Revolution; Sapphire Stars**

Clenching tightly at her silk blue sheets, Ami fought to stay asleep and yet at the same time fought to relieve herself of the nightmares. Lately her dreams had been of dark times, times her mind try to spare her from, but her past was not to be dissuaded, and so mercury rose into her dreams. Long blue ribbons wrapped around her body as her head glowed with her symbol, and her eyelids smoothed out the wrinkles she had from clenching them so tight.

"Suisei, my…" _Princess Mercury turned hearing a friendly familiar voice calling to her, and just for a second there was a feeling of disappointment. Both from Mercury because of a hope, that there may be an affectionate title attached to the calling, and from the gentleman who did call. Mercury would only admit to herself, and perhaps her princess that she did fancy the strawberry blond general that served under Endymion. However, there was a lot of mistrust between the Lunar Kingdom and the Terran Kingdom, so it was not to be, even though she was of the Mercury line, she was still a servant of the silver millennium. Politely and a bit sadden she responded, hope only belonged to those willing to work for it._

"Greetings Lord Zoicite of the Northern Kingdom," _She responded, offering nothing but polite salutations though they tasted bitter in her mouth. It had been four lunar cycles since the four heavenly kings, and their prince had started visiting the moon, Endymion of course trying to win favor at the lunar court. It was on that first lunar cycle that the senshi had been introduced to the four kings, and instructed to __**guide**__, which meant watch the visitors. Queen Serenity wanted frequent updates on these visitors and what better way than have the senshi act as escorts to the gentlemen._

_ Mercury could openly admit she understood where the Queen was coming from, even if the princess did not, and with nary a word she approached one of the four kings. At first she was drawn to the long dark haired one, he radiated a strong, confident masculinity, a direct opposite of her. Properly she curtsied and offered a pale hand to the tall gentleman, and awaited his response. __**"My name is Nephrite, and I would enjoy your company, my cute little mouse."**__ He spoke, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss upon it, while Mercury admired confidence, she did not like players or the attention they bequeath on every female. Mercury realized she had picked the player of the group, and while she was a warrior through and through, she had no idea how to handle a man's attention. Without her permission, he wrapped an arm around her waist, instead of through her arm, and squeezed a hip. Not thinking she squeaked, and blushed red, wriggling slightly to escape his hold, she was decidedly uncomfortable. Thank the stars she was rescued by a few people, Jupiter unwound her from Nephrite's embrace, while the strawberry blonde general interceded between them. "__**Aww, Zoicite, you took away my cute little mouse."**__ Nephrite spoke to the blond general, who in that instant decked him, completely out of his docile character._

_ Jupiter at the time had sighed and whisked Mercury away closer to the senshi sisters she fought with, following that, the queen had called for a rest period because obviously their guests were very stressed. Mercury only glanced once over Jupiter's shoulders locking eyes with the strawberry blonde general known as Zoicite, and it was from the sorrowful and apologizing expression that Mercury was hooked. She did not see the Terran royal and his lead guard drag the brunette Nephrite out of the room for a stern talking to, she only saw those eyes turn away and with that a piece of her as well._

_ The next day was less eventful; leaning with a sigh into her hand she awaited her princess for lessons. Mercury knew that the princess actually showing up would be less than nil, but on the off chance that the goddess Athena actually tricks her princess into her studies, she would be here. So sure she was that the princess was enraptured with her prince, she nearly had a heart attack when the door opened. Dropping her hand from the side of her face, she whipped her attention to the door and who stood at it…_

Ami shot awake when the sunlight struck her sleeping form, gazing around she expected the librarian to be standing over her concerned. Instead she found herself in her room with the book she had acquired on her research tightly clasped in her hands. Confused, she set the book in her lap and looked around, trying to figure out how she manage to get here, or why her dreams were being haunted of her past life. Immersed in her thoughts, she nearly missed her phone ringing, but quickly picked it up. A soothing voice on the other side had her relaxing and she unclenched her hand from the book. "Ryo," She whispered softly to the one on the other side, she had forgotten all about their study meet up. Making a promise to be there she cradle the phone in her hands and stared into the rising sun. "Zoi," Longing on her lips, she shook her head; she had no need to reminiscence about passed villains or lives.

Admittedly she found her thoughts drifting to the blond villain who once served under Queen Beryl, and before that Prince Endymion. She knew not why the king had betrayed his prince, or why they were not reborn free of the hold Beryl once had on them. However, she would admit the attraction to the blond even though it seemed in this lifetime it was not to be either, for it seemed Zoicite found himself loving his lead general at least it seemed to her at the time. Though Ami had no idea how the switch came to be, she remembered quite clearly that Kunzite was intrigued by Venus. None the less she might have pined for the blond general even though he sought to kill them, because the heart only recognizes itself, but so goes most dramas, and in the end it mattered not. She was thankful she had Ryo through those times when her heart tended to betray her, and even though she knew not love for him yet, she could see companionship. Though, there was that one time, under Beryl's service did she see the old Zoicite.

_"Ma'am," A familiar voice echoed behind her, and caused her to tense in recognition, swiftly she turned to see Zoicite, Beryl's henchman. Concern, but calm she tried to figure out how he might of discovered her identity and if she could summon the other senshi in time. "Miss," He tried again, and Ami calmed her racing heart and actually acknowledged the male across from her._

_ "Sir," She squeaked out, swallowing she tried again releasing her nerves. "May I help you sir?" Ami asked, one hand slipping into her purse to rest on her henshin wand. Though it could have been her nerves playing tricks on her, she could have sworn that there was a flash of pained sadness behind those eyes. She could have also sworn longing, and misplaced memories played behind those eyes, and for a moment she could have sworn she was looking at Zoicite the Heavenly King of the European Section. Softly she closed her eyes to those thoughts, and knew Endymion was without his guardians, though they knew not who their prince and princess was, she just knew, a feeling in heart let her know._

_ "Ah," A soft sad sigh escaped him, "nothing miss, I thought I might have known you." He spoke despondently. Quietly he brushed pass her strolling into the fading sunlight, and out of her vision. Ami felt her heartbreak through she knew not why and brushed her hair back, only for her fingers to brush soft petals, nestled in her hair was a blue rose glistening with what looked like dew, but somehow she knew it to be tears. In that moment she knew she would never see the general again, as if this was a long goodbye, and for the life of her she could not explain why this hurt her._

_ "May be in another life time," Ami whispered to the starlit sky. Turning away she vanished into the streets of home the rose clutched in her fingers._


End file.
